


Next Time

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 下一次，尼爾在男人操進來的時候大聲呻吟，他從來沒有聽過這麼性感的下一次。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 37





	Next Time

尼爾在被濕熱的口腔包覆時罵了一聲髒話。

幾分鐘前他吻上男人的時候他還沒想過這個，男人因疲憊抬起舒展的脖頸線條讓人無法移開視線，察覺到某種目光的男人難得有些鬆懈，半睜著眼回望他無聲地凝視，他緊張的舔了舔唇，在男人微笑的瞬間發現自己繃緊的褲檔，無論男人明白了什麼，他都不打算主動向尼爾來討，他試圖讓這份曖昧延拓一些，卻無可救藥的敗在男人輕輕笑起來的寵溺嗓音裡，他向前捧起男人的頭顱，急切地舔吻著他的雙唇直到足夠濕潤，男人攬著他的腰拉近他，為他這個帶有索求的小動作滿足的輕哼，尼爾偏過頭讓男人能更深的吻他，接吻間記得呼吸成為他們永遠都不會過時的玩笑話，他們曾經看著對方的氧氣罩泛起水霧，手裡急切的解決彼此的需求，男人滿臉都是不能親吻的遺憾和懊惱，隔著氧氣罩的喘息帶著奇異的音調，讓他們意識到壟罩在小小的軟膠中輕聲細語也能被放大，卻允許某種界線的模糊曖昧，那讓他們帶著偷情般的興奮快速的射了出來。

如今尼爾靠在牆邊被男人按著髖部，為他盡力含到底的動作發抖，他不規律的喘息讓男人稍微吐出他的陰莖，在他的視線裡緩慢卻不容忽視的再一次壓進他緊迫的喉頭，他往後撐住冰冷而光滑的牆，快感讓他從脊椎尾部一路痠麻到後腦，他無助的胡亂抓握男人的頸側，窒息一般的用氣音開口：「拜託，能到床上嗎？我站不住了。」

「你在吻上我的時候就該想到這點。」男人似笑非笑的說，細微的氣流撒在他敏感的大腿內側讓他絕望的搖著頭，「再撐一下好嗎？」

_你不能這樣_ ，他來不及說出的話被男人再次包覆住他性器的嘴給吞沒了，用那種哄騙的方式讓他被快感逼得無處可逃，或是再被說服多做一組體能訓練，男人永遠知道該怎麼讓尼爾陷入無可救藥的窘境，男人微微抬起他的大腿讓他被撐得更開，從頂端舔吻到柱身留下濕潤的記號，舌尖輕觸上他的囊袋並含吮時他幾乎就要發瘋，細碎的求饒與呻吟在他無意識之間不斷的滾出他的喉頭，男人笑著放過他重新覆住他水亮的堅挺吞吐起來，尼爾覺得自己就要到了，在帶著熱度的潮濕與性慾中被男人逼到極限，「等等，我要射了、嗚！」

他的警告沒有得到任何的回應，男人只是收縮雙頰將尼爾吞進再吐出，尼爾壓著男人的後腦杓細細嗚咽，在男人濕熱的嘴裡釋放出來。

尼爾在高潮的迷茫中看到男人抬起頭，喉頭滾動著吞嚥，他緊緊盯著那過於色情的動作，發現自己再也說不出一句話來。

男人站起身接住尼爾癱軟的身軀，托著他的臀部穩穩把他抱起來，「還有力氣嗎？」男人細細琢吻他的頸側和耳骨，不住的哄著賭氣不說話的他，他舒服的忍不住輕輕蹭著男人的肩，讓他的動作洩漏出軟化的跡象，「我不想動。」

「那就別動。」

男人將他放在柔軟的床被中，旁邊還有他們前夜荒唐的散亂，男人吻著尼爾，熾熱的手輕撫著從他的臉側一路滑到後頸，被溫柔包覆的動作讓尼爾在喉間淺淺的呻吟，「轉過去。」男人在他們的雙唇離開的片刻低聲說，但又忍不住繼續吻他，尼爾在這個黏糊糊的吻裡笑出來，「我不是不用動嗎？」

男人撐起身無奈的笑，帶著薄繭的手順過他張揚的髮絲，尼爾舒服的抬起頭讓男人順勢舔咬他的喉結與鎖骨，尼爾覺得男人是個老派的人，比起急切而匆忙的紓解慾望，他更喜歡用無數個吻和碰觸確認彼此的愛意，尼爾被這樣的步調弄得暖烘烘的，讓男人溫吞的替他擴張，他捧著男人的臉讓他看清自己的每一個細微的表情和反應，蠻橫的奪走他所有的注意力，尼爾愛不釋手的輕輕刮搔男人的下頷，男人瞇起眼睛像個滿足的貓，漫不經心的看著尼爾的眼神性感到讓人發狂。

男人抽出他的手，有力的抬起尼爾讓他轉身趴下，「我有提過你的手臂很有力嗎？」尼爾在枕頭裡悶悶地說，那總讓他幻想男人會直接抱起他狠狠的幹他，男人俯身在他背部啄吻，喉頭滾動著低沈的笑聲彷彿看穿了尼爾的想法。

「不管你想到了什麼，」男人在他耳邊輕聲哄誘，「今天足以讓你把它留到下一次。」

_下一次_ ，尼爾在男人操進來的時候大聲呻吟，他從來沒有聽過這麼性感的下一次。

男人動起腰淺淺抽插，尼爾揪緊身下的枕頭淺淺的喘息適應男人的尺寸，並在他整根沒入的時候咬緊牙根放慢呼吸好讓他不那麼丟臉的射出來，男人開始抽插的時候尼爾把失控的呻吟全部悶在枕頭裡，男人抬起他的上半身吻他，含糊的嗚咽和濕潤的親吻聲讓他腦袋發熱，尼爾受不了的低下身下意識的要再抓緊枕頭，但男人從後頭環抱住他，緊緊貼著他更深的挺進，被抱住的安全感和身下失速的快感全部混亂而矛盾的交織在一起。

「慢一點。」尼爾被快感逼得輕聲哀求，他知道自己會被好好的操進床鋪裡，如男人所承諾的那樣，但他知道男人從來就捨不得讓他有一絲不安或痛苦，所以在他眼角泛淚的時候吻去他的淚水，將他抱得更緊，尼爾忍不住抬起臀部迎合男人，換來男人在他耳邊的粗喘和失控，在他因瀕臨高潮而收縮的腸道裡和他一起射了出來。

尼爾攤在床上感受男人躺在他身上的重量，好一陣子都只有彼此的喘息聲，伴隨著迷濛的性愛餘韻，他真捨不得離開這個時刻，被男人好好愛著的時候每一分每一秒都如此奢侈，男人把每一次親吻都當成是最後一次，尼爾無法想像自己要如何不去愛他。

男人依戀的吻著尼爾的背和肩膀，他半睜著眼含糊的問：「下一次這麼快就來了嗎？」

安靜了一秒後男人大笑出聲，更加寵溺的看著他，他愛極了男人自信而充滿熱度的笑聲。

「別這麼貪心了。」

「你慣壞我的。」

尼爾不怎麼認真的笑著抱怨，在男人珍視的目光中接下他的每一份愛。


End file.
